


I'm Glad You Didn't Die Before I Met You

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: If Graffiti Wasn't Illegal... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Christmas Fluff, Cute, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Loves Levi, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Day Of My Life - Bright Eyes, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guitar, Hanji can Sing!?, I changed the end so many times, I spent hours thinking about a title only to go with the single most cliche one..., Isabel and Farlan and Levi are Siblings, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi Loves Eren, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loving Sex, M/M, Music, Musician Eren Yeager, Passion, Playful Sex, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Street Artist Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), it's weird - Freeform, lost of fluff, not a song fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: To be honest, if graffiti wasn't illegal, Eren and Levi probably wouldn't have really met the way they had.Whether or not they would have ended up in love each other anyway, that was up to interpretation.Levi and Eren have agreed that, yes, they would have anyway.





	1. I Went Out In The Rain, Suddenly Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here's a bunch of words. This story will have five chapters and is already finished. Possible epilogue. I'll be making little drabbles and stuff in this universe for a while, most likely. I really like it, and I have a lot of ideas that I just did not think fit into this particular story. This story was /not/ inspired by First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes, though, when I decided to use it, I realized how fitting it seemed to be, so, I decided to just use it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. I'll be updating every other day from 5/10/2017.

-January 3rd, 2015-

 

“Hey, Eren. How do you feel about pizza for dinner?”

 

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, shielding my eyes from the evening sun that was shining into my eyes from the window across the room. I huffed and shrugged to answer Armin, who was walking over the shut the blinds, making me sigh with relief. I opened my eyes completely, leaning over to turn on my dim bedside lamp.

 

“That sounds fine, Ar. Just have it delivered and I’m gonna go take a walk for a while once I’m awake.”

 

“Alright, then. I’ll probably wait until five before I order, it’s four now, so you probably have an hour and a half or so.” I grunted softly after Armin finished speaking, sitting up and stretching my arms above my head with a yawn.

 

After I had gotten up, changed clothes and gathered my things, I headed out of the door. I was immediately hit with the cold air, it felt like needles on my warm skin, my breath puffing out in front of me visibly. The sky was filled with grey clouds. It would probably rain soon. Stuffing my headphones into my ears and turning on my music, I began my walk downstairs out to the busy New York sidewalk.

 

_Here’s hoping something out here will help me with this song block._

 

******

  


Now that I had thought about it, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come all the way out here for inspiration. It was _really_ cold and my nose and fingers were completely numb. I didn’t mean to walk this far from my apartment complex, at sunset, alone, with my almost dead phone that was once providing me with music. I’m surrounded by people, but all of them look either really pissed, or stupidly sketchy and I wasn’t going to ask anyone for help.

 

No, I don’t need help. Fuck help.

 

I sighed and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, speed walking down the crowded sidewalk with my hood over my head. New York would be better with fewer people, honestly. I looked up to the large screen on one of the buildings, seeing the time displayed in the bottom corner, making me curse under my breath. Before too long, I had picked up the speed, running down the sidewalk as I weaved through the large amount of people in my way.

 

Armin’s gonna kill me for being nearly an hour late for dinner.

 

******

 

It only took me about five more minutes to reach my apartment complex at a full sprint, taking slow, exhausted steps as I walked toward the front entrance of the building. My throat burned and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. _Damn, I really need to get into shape._

 

I reached out for the handle of the door with my slightly shaking door, completely ready to be back in a warm environment. Pulling the door and just starting to feel the cozy air from inside, I heard a voice from around the corner.

 

“SHIT FUCKING HELL!” My eyebrows rose slightly at the bright language as I glanced around, trying to find the source of the loud cursing. Curiosity soon got the best of me, and I let the door close, taking a few steps back and looking around again. I turned and took a few steps towards the corner of the building where I heard a loud rattling noise come from.

 

“Hello? You alright?” I called out, rounding the corner to see a man clad in black, holding a spray can in his hand as he fixed me with a sharp glare. The hood that was supposed to be covering his head had fallen back, only covering the back half of it, making his face somewhat visible in the dim city light.

 

“I’m a little busy, kid. Go home.” His voice was gruff as he quickly used the paint to write something on the wall with quick, obviously practiced movements. “Do me a favor and stay quiet about this, I got a list of shit to do and going to jail is not on it.”

 

I was slightly frozen from the shock of seeing the guy standing there, can in hand and a bored expression on his face as he opened his bag and stuffed the can in, along with the other items at his feet, leaving me to notice a green ladder that had been pushed aside. “You can keep the ladder. That’ll be my thanks for keeping this out of the media.”

 

He turned to me with a slight smirk, taking a few slow steps backwards and using two fingers to salute me before spun on his heel and ran out past the corner. I was still caught up in my confusion as I turned and actually looked at the old, grimey wall that was now filled with color.

 

Bright shades of all sorts are spread and mixed across the wall, still dripping down the stained surface. The intense colors faded out into a bright white, mixing slightly where they had mingled before meeting a pitch black, which mixed with the white. On top of all the color, a pure black silhouette of a man, a cloak covering his back and angular swords in his hands. This part looked like it was done with a stencil. I couldn’t help furrowing my brows as I turned my focus to the pure black signature, because I knew that signature.

 

The large ‘R’ was next to the ‘A’, the leg of the first letter intersecting the other and completing it. This artist was popular for his ‘vandalization’ of many buildings, beautiful paintings that made many people stop and stare in awe from the thoughtful creations. That guy, that really attractive guy, was R.A. and I couldn’t fucking believe it. I loved his work, the art he created made you think, it made you stop for a moment and just look at it, trying to decipher what it all meant. In a way, I idolized his abilities to do that. I had just met someone I thought so highly of...

 

 _And I didn’t say shit to him_.

 

“Fuck!” I yelled, pushing my hand up and through my hair with a sigh. I turned and somewhat stomped away from the scene, walking into my building and jogging up the stairs. Stuffing my hand into my pocket, I pulled out my keys as I stepped up to my door and forced the key in, yanking the door open quickly and rushing inside.

 

“And where in the hell have you been!? I’ve been worried sick!” I heard Armin’s voice break through as soon as I entered the door, his footsteps firm and loud as he marched up to me. “I have not only been waiting for you to get home to eat, but also been worried that you were dead in some gutter on the side of the street! What the hell, Eren!? I couldn’t even get you to answer your phone!”

 

“Look, Ar, I-”

 

“Don’t you ‘Ar’ me! What happened to you?!” His voice was higher pitched than usual, and loud and Armin never cursed and _holy shit, he is pissed._ I took in a deep breath, pulling off my jacket and hanging it up before leveling with the blond in front of me.

 

“I’m really sorry, Armin. I walked all the way to Central, and by then, it had already gotten dark and I didn’t realize. I finally saw a sign that had the time and I realized I was an hour late, so I ran back, I would have called, but my phone is on its last stretch of battery and ever time I tried it gave me a stupid error message. But… Armin, Oh my god. I saw R.A.! I ran into him, he just finished a thing on the apartment and…” I cut myself of as I saw Armin’s eyes close, his hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“Eren. I’m going to say this once. Never. Do that. Again.” His voice promised much worse than a lecture as I nodded quickly, kicking off my shoes to the side and walking into the kitchen, knowing he’ll want to drop it after having warned me.

 

I sat down at the table, where two boxes laid on the top. Yanking them both open, I pulled out a couple of each kind to place on the paper plate in front of me. “What was it you said about R.A.? Isn’t that the graffiti artist that keeps vandalizing buildings?” Armin asked as he walked in and sat down, taking his own slice of pizza.

 

“He’s not vandalizing, he’s creating, and yeah, he yelled out while painting and I went to check it out and saw him just as he started his signature.”

 

“He yelled?”

 

“More like… He cursed. Loudly.”

 

“Well then…” Armin chuckled and took a bite of the slice of pizza as I finished my first slice, starting on the next eagerly. “So, did you say anything to him?”

 

I looked up at this, glaring slightly as I mumbled around my food, “No.”

 

Armin seemed confused at this, taking another bite of his food and waiting for me to elaborate. “I was too shocked to speak, but he spoke to me. And... He’s actually really attractive. Shorter than I expected, but attractive.” I muttered, standing up to grab a can of Pepsi from the small refrigerator we have in the kitchen before I sat back down and crack it, taking a long gulp.

After a few minutes, I continue, having been lost in my thoughts from before as we ate in comfortable silence. “He seems like he’d be fun to hang out with if you were on his good side.”

 

“Does someone have a crush already?” He asked with a suggestive tone, finishing his second piece of pizza.

 

“Armin!”

 

******

  


My fingers wouldn’t stop plucking at the strings of my guitar softly. The notes rang out into the bedroom as I hummed softly along with the music. The lyrics were popping into my head one after the other and I kept having to stop playing just to write them all down. I had gotten lost in the trance. I wrote and wrote, and then I wrote more and I really felt like if I stopped that I would lose it all. It felt so _good_ to play, even though my fingers had become sore from the hours of pressing the strings, I wanted to keep going.

 

I continued until I had finished the song and ran through the whole thing twice, rewriting things here and there, changing a note or two. Once I was happy, I took a moment to think what I had done over. I shook my head with a chuckle. “Well, I’ll be damned...” I whispered to myself.

 

“He broke my song block.”

 

******

 

The next morning, I woke to a delicious smell wafting into my room, making me roll over and take a deep breath through my nose. I sat up, causing my blankets to fall around my lap as I stretch my arms up over my head with soft groan.

 

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Armin with half of his hair pulled back into a bun and an apron on, causing me to let out a soft chuckle. “Well, look who it is. The real housewife.”

 

Armin startled slightly, whipping his head towards me with a slightly horrified expression. I ended up laughing myself to tears, leaving him to chase me out of the kitchen with the spatula as I continue snickering, running into the bathroom and closing the door to protect myself.

 

“You’re a jerk, Eren.” He muttered through the thin wood with a laugh, soon walking back to the kitchen, leaving me to do the same after I brushed my teeth quickly.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go out to the music store and grab a few things, I’ll be back in an hour.” I said, walking back to my room to change my clothes quickly.

 

“Don’t you want breakfast?” He called, I could hear the click of the stove knob being turned off as he finished cooking.

 

“No, I’m not really hungry yet. I’ll probably just eat the rest of that pizza after I get back.”

 

I walked back out to see him sat at the table, scrolling through social media on his phone. Padding around the room, I gathered my things and pulled on my worn in tennis shoes. “You don't want me to stick around while you eat, do you? I can go to the store later.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine, I have to go to work in a half hour either way, so you go, I’ll be gone when you get back.” He said, looking up at me with a smile. I nodded and pulled on my coat and gloves quickly before walking out of the door.

  


******

  


I walked down the sidewalk with two full sacks resting in the bend of my arm, fresh new strings, a new strap, a small pack of picks, and a bottle of guitar cleaner at my disposal for when I finally got home. I really couldn’t wait. Soon, I had started walking at a quicker pace, almost jogging down the sidewalk as I easily moved through the crowds of people commuting to work.

 

I almost passed the new coffee shop on the corner, but think better of it, instead walking into the cozy looking building, only to be met with the smell of pastries and coffee beans. Glancing around, I saw painting after painting on the walls and pictures with funny quotes on them. When I had finally focused on the front counter, I caught sight of a familiar figure with sharp eyes leaned up against it, his elbows resting on the countertop behind him while looking directly at me.

 

“Hanji! You got a customer!” He hollered over his shoulder before those eyes focused back on me. “Are you following me?”

 

My eyes widened as my mouth moved, but nothing seemed to actually make its way out, that is, until I nearly yelled what I had been thinking at that moment.

 

“R.A.!?”

 

The man in front of me chuckled softly, taking a step back with a slightly pained expression as he brought his hand up to touch his temple gently. “Shit, kid, you don’t have to yell. I’m right here.”

 

I could completely see his features in the lights of the shop, making my breath hitch as I looked him over. He had pale, blemish free skin, thin lips and brows. His hair framed his face, his undercut gave him an older appearance. And _oh fuck_ , he had piercings. He had two barbells in his right brow, and a ring in the left of his lower lip. All shiny chrome and glistening in the light. The black, smudged eyeliner created a defining ring around his stormy eyes.

 

_Fuck, he’s actually gorgeous._

 

“So, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?” R.A. asked rhetorically, “Shit or get off the pot.” He jerked his thumb back behind him to where I saw a brunette woman with glasses stood at the front counter, a bright smile covered her face as she waved.

 

“Hi! I’m Hanji! Welcome to the Titan’s Table!” She said boisterously. I stepped up, slightly dazed while I browsed the menu. I had no idea what to get, and I didn’t want to embarrass myself by speaking and end up caught in a bad case of word vomit.

 

“Get the kid a caramel latte and the usual for me.” Levi ordered, grabbing me by the elbow as Hanji, literally, skipped to the back and the man - who I still didn’t know the real name of - pulled me to one of the more secluded corner tables and sat me down, plopping down in the booth opposite of me. “So, mind telling me why you’re following me?”

 

“I- What? I am not-... I have not been following you!” I sputtered indignantly as he looked at me with an unreadable expression. He scanned over my face as I sat there, my face surely as red as a tomato and my eyes wide, but eventually, he let up and leaned back, throwing his arm over the back of the booth casually.

 

“So, you weren’t… I’ll ask something else instead.” He hummed, his brows furrowing as he looked me over one last time, eyeing my bag of music supplies. “Why didn’t you turn me into the police? There’s supposed to be a nice reward for info on my ass, so why not go for it?”

 

Now this was an easy question, one I could easily answer without tripping over my own words. “Why would I turn in a person I admire? I think your work is… Important. I think it makes people stop for a moment, it grounds people who float too high and lifts people who aren’t in a good place.”

 

He grunted softly and nodded, seeming to have nothing to add to the conversation. Before long, Hanji bound over enthusiastically and placed the drinks down in front of us. “One caramel latte and one black tea, freshly brewed!”

 

“Alright, shithead, my name is Levi. No calling me R.A. in public. Like I said last night, I don’t have time for jail. No calling me R.A. in private either. That’s not my name, it’s just a signature.” He said, lifting his teacup by the rim and taking a slow sip. I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me and took a sip from my own drink. I hummed at the taste, enjoying it thoroughly. “So, I presume you're a musician? That’s why you have a bag full of… What is that, musical shit?”

 

I nodded quickly, smiling as I put my cup down. “Yes! Last night I was actually out looking for inspiration because I was dealing with a really bad case of writer's block, but when I saw that painting on the side of the building you did, I kind of went and wrote an entire song in one night.” I chuckled, realizing I was rambling and quieting down, taking a slow breath. I was acting like a teenager who just met their idol. Shit, I really needed to calm down a little.

 

Levi nodded slowly, turning his head and looking out of the widow, “That mean you liked that painting?” He asked, causing me to tilt my head slightly.

 

“Of course. I’m not sure what it means yet, but that’s the point, is it not?” I asked rhetorically, smiling softly before hearing a loud crash from behind the counter, causing me to jump and yelp, and Levi to whip his head around to look in the direction of the ringing pans.

 

“Damn it, shitty glasses! What did I tell you about running with pans in your arms!?” He somewhat screeched as he stood and walked over, leaning forward to look behind the counter. “Are you alive, you moron?”

 

“I am A-Okay! Sorry about that, Levi!” She replied loudly, jumping up and picking up pots and pans with a bright, slightly pained, smile on her face. “Don’t be so grumpy, eh?”

 

Levi scoffed and turned back around towards me. “Do you see this idiot?” He questioned, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder incredulously. I couldn’t help but chuckle at his exasperated expression. The whole situation was something similar to a cheesy movie plot line.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. I just laughed harder, shaking my head as my breath comes out in near shouts. Levi whipped around when Hanji joined me in my laughter, a pot on her head and different utensils filling her arms. With a roll of his eyes, Levi walked back to his seat at the booth, “Fuck you with something filthy.”

 

Hanji and I end up laughing harder at his vulgarity.

 

******

 

After an hour of muffled giggling and a couple customers, Levi offered to take me home.

 

“Hey, you need a ride?” He asked, nudging my arm as I checked my phone for any messages. I glanced up with a smile, putting my phone away, nodding as he stood, “Alright, come on.” He sighed, sliding on a pair of black Aviators that made him look even more intimidating than before.

 

I stood quickly, gathering my things and following him out after thanking Hanji. “So, uhm, what kind of car do you have?” I asked, trying my best to make conversation.

 

“I don’t have a car.”

 

“What? I thought yo-”

 

“I have a bike.”

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

Of course Levi had a bike. And there it sat, right across the small parking lot, a beautiful Harley-Davidson motorcycle, cleaned to perfection and so fitting for Levi’s style. Levi would look really hot on that bike, hair messy from the wind, straddling the powerful machine.

 

_What the hell am I even thinking? I just met this guy._

 

By the time I broke out of my thoughts, we were already standing next to it and Levi was waiting for me to get on. “Some time today!”

 

I yelped and got on quickly, pulling on the offered helmet awkwardly and _oh God, we are really fucking close right now. This is bad, this is so very bad._

 

“Are you not wearing a helmet!?” I cried as he was just about to start the bike.

 

He shook his head with a chuckle. “Last time I wore a helmet, it gave me blind spots and I wrecked. I don’t wear helmets,”

 

After a moment, Levi reached back, grabbing my wrists and yanking my arms around his waist, forcing me to clasp my hands together over his stomach.

 

_This is so bad._

 

Suddenly, the bike roared to life beneath us, the low rumble vibrated through my whole body, thrilling my body with adrenaline. “Hold on!” He yelled over the engine, making me steel my arms into place with a laugh, loving the exhilarating feeling of the power beneath us.

 

With a strong pull, he rode out into the parking lot and onto the busy New York roads. I could feel the bike as it ran smoothly beneath us, Levi steering around each turn with a natural precision. I could even feel the way his muscles moved and tensed to accommodate the balance for turns. It made my heart pound in my chest, my breath felt light in my chest. I laughed out loud at the feeling, watching the buildings fly by as we weaved through the traffic gently.

 

Sadly, as quickly as it had started, it ended. Levi stopped in front of my apartment complex and shut the bike down with a sigh, the surrounding area much quieter than it had been while the engine was running. “Alright. This is you, right?” He asked, looking over the building. I smiled and slid the helmet off, clambering off of the bike.

 

“Yeah, This is me. Thanks for the ride. I really like your bike.” I chuckled, attempting to compliment him as I gave him the helmet and grabbed my bags from the pouch on the side. He hummed, pushing his wind styled hair back with a nod.

 

“See you around, kid.” He then restarted the loud engine, settling into the seat once again before turning onto the road, driving away.

 

“Yeah, he’s really hot on that bike.” I muttered to myself before spinning around and heading towards the apartment, all the while only thinking one thing.

  
_Shit._


	2. I Don't Know Where I Am, I Don't Know Where I've Been, But I Know Where I Want To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months March (Eren's birthday, yeah!) and May, since the MAy segment was just too short to make it's own chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed the update schedule. This fic is just not legthy in terms of how many chapters it has, so I just felt every other day would work better. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

 

-March 30th, 2015-

 

Today was my birthday, and I had expected it to be like every other birthday I had experienced before. I would wake up, Armin would make me blueberry pancakes and eggs. I would go out with him on the tone, have some fun and grab some lunch or catch a movie at the theater. Then, that night, we’d go to the bar with all of our friends and celebrate.

 

No, that is not what had happened today, it was a little different.

 

I woke up to a loud, familiar cursing as someone came into the apartment. I groaned, not bothering to wonder why the hell Levi had shown up as I shove my face into my pillow. Huffing tiredly, I lifted my head, flipping my pillow and shoving may face into the cool side with a hum of satisfaction.

 

“Where… he… that... I want… birthday…” I could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation that was happening outside. I heard the footsteps stop outside my door, the sound of Armin chuckling coming through the thin wood. “Thanks, Blondie. You’ve been helpful.”

 

The term wasn’t meant to be rude, that was obvious. Levi had called Armin that since the first day they met, and the two actually seemed to get along and enjoy each other’s company after they got used to being around each other.

 

My bedroom door opened and Levi padded into my room, making me lift my hand and flip him off without bothering to look up.

 

“Oi, kid. Don’t be an asshole. Get your ass up, I’m taking you and Armin out for breakfast. Were going to Titan’s.” He said, kick the mattress with his boot clad foot. “Fuck, do you ever clean this nasty ass room?”

 

“Mmphn.” I grumbled into the pillow unintelligibly. I sighed into the soft pillow, the cool side having already gotten hot. Rolling over and looking up at Levi, who was looking at me expectantly, yet confused due to my muffled response. “I said, I do, I just haven’t lately.”

 

“Dear god, you’re a mess. Literally and figuratively.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I’m only stating the truth.” He shrugged his shoulders, walking back to the door. “You have an hour to get ready. If you’re not up in five minutes, I  _ will _ flip that mattress right out of its frame.”

 

Well, shit.

 

******

 

We were all piled into Levi’s car and making our way to Hanji’s cafe, listening to Metallica as we waited for Levi to announce our arrival. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his car impatiently, glaring at the traffic as if it would make it move faster.

 

“Fucking idiots, can’t drive for shit, nor can the move the fuck along.” He grumbled under his breath, reaching down to turn up the music as he attempted to keep himself from going into a road rage.

 

In the time I had known him, I had learned that he was temperamental, but cool-headed when it was necessary. He was also very logical, rational, and creative in his solutions to problems. We had actually really hit it off once we saw each other a few times. 

 

He was watching from across the street when they started to cover his painting that was on the apartment building, an upset, angered look in his eyes. I felt a sadness fill my chest. That had been the painting that brought us together, and it was easily my favorite that he had done under his art name, so I felt sympathetic about it, in a way.

 

“I would go over there and defend it if I wouldn’t be thrown in jail. I’m normally not ever this upset about my work being covered, but that one was special… Whatever.” He had said, leaning up against his parked bike as he cleaned off those Aviators he always wore. 

 

I was disappointed, and curious. Disappointed because the painting was being ruined, and curious because Levi had said it was important. I wanted to ask about it, but I had never gotten the courage to do so.

 

“-ren! Kid! You in there?” Levi said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. “Stop spacing out, you look like you need to take a shit.”

 

“Oh, come on, Levi! That’s fucking disgusting.” I complained, unbuckling and getting out of the car quickly.

 

“Oh, you poor thing.” He chuckled as the three of us made our way into the building. “Be glad I’m treating you two to this food. Four-eyes’ shit is overpriced as fuck.”

 

“No, it’s not! It’s priced for its quality, and I refuse to get a cinnamon roll anywhere but here anymore.” 

 

“Could you two stop fighting like an old married couple already? No? Okay.” Armin laughed out sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, whatever, it’s still fucking expensive.” Levi mumbled, knowing that he agreed with about the cinnamon rolls. We walked into the cafe, immediately being met with sweet, enticing smells. “Fuck, that smells delicious.”

 

“I-I’ll be out in a minute guys! It seems that the eggs have stuck to the… very hot pan and I’m trying to salvage them!” She cried, running back to said pan hurriedly. 

 

Levi sighed exasperatedly from in front of me, shaking his head, “I’m gonna go help her, you guys grab a table.” He quickly walked around the counter and into the kitchen area. “What the fuck, Hanji!? Did you even use fucking butter spray?!”

 

“Yes!... No!... Maybe not! I can’t remember!” 

 

“Alright, Levi’s got it. Let’s get a table.” I chuckled, nudging Armin who was now standing next to me with a worried look on his face. “It’ll be fine, Ar.”

 

“Alright. Do they do this a lot?” He asked, laughing softly as we went to one of the large corner booths that could hold multiple people. We sat down quickly, both pulling out our phones to put them on silent. We always made a point to do that when we’re hanging out with friends.

 

“All the time. Every day I’ve come here, Levi gets onto Hanji, but I’m pretty sure Hanji finds it endearing.” I chortled softly.

 

“And…” Armin drew the word out as though he was trying to figure it out before continuing, “They’re dating?” 

 

“No, no! They aren’t, they’ve known each other since middle school. Apparently, Hanji was really good in Home Economics class and she got paired with Levi for baby month. Levi couldn’t get the fake baby to stop crying so he opened it up and rewired the circuit board so it would only cry when Hanji had to take care of it.” 

 

“Oh my god! That’s great.” Armin laughed as he looked around the cafe. “I really like this place, very cozy. You should bring me around more often.”

 

I hummed and noticed Levi coming out with a green scour sponge and his eyes trained on me.

 

“Come help me get the scorched egg off of these pans. You’re the only one who can fucking do it right.” 

 

******

 

_ “Eren, who is this Levi guy that’s coming to the birthday party?”  _ Mikasa said through the phone that I had held in between my shoulder and ear.

 

“Mikasa…” I sighed, looking through my closet for something to wear. I had my lower half fully dressed, the only problem is that I couldn’t decide on a shirt.

 

_ “Is he your boyfriend? Is that why I’ve never heard about him?” _

 

I blushed at her words, grabbing a shirt I could finally decide on. “No, ‘Kasa, he is not my boyfriend.”

 

_ “But you want him to be.” _

 

“W-What? I-...” I sighed, blushing even harder at such a blunt assumption. “I... I wouldn’t mind having him as a boyfriend.”

 

I heard her sigh softly, a quiet shifting came through the receiver.  _ “Well… What’s he like?” _

 

I stopped what I was doing, looking up at the wall with confusion. Was she really asking me what Levi was like?

 

“I-I… Uhm… He’s blunt, brash, intimidating… He can be an asshole, but, he is also very kind and funny. Vulgar at times, but funny. He’s creative and collected. He’s… special.”

 

_ “Dear God, you already love him.” _

 

“Mikasa, really!”

 

******

 

Me, Armin, and Mikasa all made our way into Maria’s, laughing and joking as we entered the building. As soon as we walked in, I was met with a large group of people, all of them being my friends.

 

“Jaeger!” I heard Connie call out from the bar, making me smile wider as I pull off my coat. “Get your sexy ass over here! We have cake!”

 

I chuckled and walked over quickly, sitting down in front of the cake that had twenty-one candles on it. The cake was obviously vanilla, and was covered in a blue and white marble fondant. On the top it read ‘Happy birthday, you suicidal bastard’. It was obvious to me who had bought the cake. “Thanks, Connie. Where’s Jean, I need to kick his ass.” I joked.

 

I looked around quickly, noticing I don’t see a certain intimidating man anywhere. “Armin, have you seen Levi?”

 

“No, I haven't. Did he say if he wou-” He was cut off by someone running into the door, a familiar brunette woman with a wild smile.

 

“Eren!” She yelled, running up to me and engulfing me into a strangling hug. “We’re sorry we’re late! Levi’s car wouldn’t start!”

 

“I-It’s… Okay.” I rasped out, patting her on the back.

 

“Oi. Shitty glasses. Don’t kill the kid. He isn’t some weird creature that doesn’t require oxygen like you.” 

 

“Levi… Help.” I breathed, looking at him with pleading eyes. He chuckled and walked over, flicking Hanji on the ear and pulling her off of me. I sucked in a desperate breath, thanking Levi silently.

 

“Stop squishing people, they don’t enjoy it.” He scolded before looking up to me. “Sorry. There’s a reason I don’t use my car much. Did we cause you guys to wait very long?”

 

I chuckled, shaking my head as I noticed the door open again, two very tall blond men walking in. They were both intimidating, even with the wide smiles they wore.

 

“Erwin! Mike!” Hanji called as she waved.

 

“Hey guys!” The both said, coming over to us.

 

I looked around at all the confused faces and chuckle. “Sorry, guys! This is Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and Mike. Mike is the owner of this bar, actually.”

 

“I’m also the bartender.” He said, slipping behind the counter and beginning to tie on an apron.

“Does that mean we get free drinks?” Connie asked excitedly.

 

“Fuck no.”

 

******

 

It was nearing the end of the night out, it being nearly two in the morning as Levi drove me home, having already dropped Hanji off at her place. I had only had a few drinks, the last thing I wanted to do was get drunk in front of Levi and do something stupid.

 

Armin and Mikasa had decided to go over to Annie’s for the night so they could drink for a while longer without disturbing me and I had decided to just go over to Levi’s for the night.

 

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” He asked, glancing over as we waited in traffic. Saturday nights always ended up having horrible traffic jams. I looked over to him, meeting his eyes with a smile as I nodded.

 

“I did! I’m really glad you came. I was kind of worried you wouldn’t want to.” I admitted, reaching up to scratch the back of my head nervously. “You don’t seem like the type to hang around a lot of people.”

 

“I’m not.” He said, sifting in his seat somewhat nervously. “I came for you. I wouldn’t miss out on your birthday for my own antisocial preferences.”

 

I stared at him for a long moment, my brows slightly furrowed as he looked out to the road, driving forward every few minutes. He came for me, even though he really didn’t want to be around so many people? I’d never known him to do something like that. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

******

 

“Hey, Eren? Could I talk to you?” Levi asked, coming into the living room of his house, having changed and showered. His hair was still wet, stuck against his forehead and black piercings were in place of the silver ones. We were both exhausted from the busy night of partying, and wanted to sleep, but had decided to watch a movie until we could wind down.

 

“Yeah! What’s up? Something wrong?” I asked with slight concern in my voice. I placed my phone down quickly, allowing my full focus to shift of to Levi. He sat down next to me with a soft sigh, he was nervous. He sighed a lot and his fingers would tap his thigh when he was nervous. I had learned how to notice little things like that.

 

He bit his lip, taking a deep breath, turning his body towards mine. 

 

“This is awkward, and I'm shit with words and I really don’t know how to say this, but I think… you’re really nice to be around. When you first showed up, I thought for sure you were going to turn me in to the cops and I was going to have to go to fucking Canada or some stupid shit like that… But, you didn’t. You showed up the next day, and you just, you looked so fucking ecstatic to meet me. Like I was some celebrity. I thought for sure you were just kidding, or you were just scared, but no, you admired my work… And I’m completely rambling but, you're fucking beautiful and adorable, and I don’t even know if you're gay, but I really hope so because otherwise you're going to hate me for doing this.”

 

And suddenly, his lips were on mine. Soft, sweet, I could feel the cold of his lip ring as his hands cupped my face gently while his lips moved against mine. My eyes were wide, my body tensed up as I failed in processing what was actually happening in that moment.

 

He pulled back, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at me. “I’m sorry.”

 

Then he stood, and began walking away. He was almost to the hallway when I jumped up, quickly walking toward him, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t be sorry, you asshole.”

 

I made my move and pushed him against the wall of the hallway, pressing my lips to his as my hands settled on his chest, holding him in place. My lips moved slowly, passionately against his, one of my hands moving up to tangle in his hair. His own lips were moving in time with my own, soft sounds of our lips and breathing barely registered as we both reveled in the other.

 

I pulled back slowly, leaning my forehead on his own. “I like you, too, idiot. I like you, too.”

 

“I could tell.” He chuckled, his hands resting on my hips as his thumbs rubbed slow circles into the bone. “Sorry… I shouldn’t have walked away. I’m not… good with heart-to-heart shit.”

 

“I could tell.” I threw his words back jokingly, moving back in to kiss his lips again. After a moment, he gently pushed me back as a signal to let him speak.

 

“So, does this mean I can take you on dates and do romantic shit with you?” He asked, his eyes opening to look into my own, our faces still close.

 

“Hm. It depends… What kind of romantic shit?” I teased, my arms moving to wrap around his shoulders.

 

“Flowers. Mostly just flowers because Erwin is a florist. Maybe a date or two.” He mumbled, smirking slightly. I chuckled softly, nodding my head.

 

“Alright. My favorite flowers are orange orchids and lilac irises.” 

 

“Good to know.”

 

“I’m exhausted.”

 

“You wanna sleep?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“That’s fucking helpful.” He chuckled, flipping our positions so that I was pressed up against the wall. “Because I want to kiss you more.”

 

__________________________________________________

  
  


-May 6th, 2015-

 

“Hanji? What are you doing here? Levi isn’t over…” I said, looking at her with a confused expression. She had never come over without Levi here, so it had been odd seeing her right there.

 

“Oh, no, I know. I wanted to talk with you. Something important.” She said with a wide smile, but a serious tone. “It’s about Levi. His past, to be exact.”

 

My eyes widened at her words as I allowed her to pass into the apartment. “Is Armin here?”

 

“No, he’s at work.”

 

“Good, because this is private and Levi wouldn’t want anyone but you to know this.” She said, walking into the living room and plopping down onto the couch, patting the seat next to her. “Come on, let’s get started.”

 

I quickly made my way to the couch and sat next to her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked, because I was. She had shown up unannounced, speaking about Levi’s past and insisting that it was important.

 

“So, first things first. You are special to Levi. Really special. I don’t know why exactly, but you are something more to him. For the past ten years, he had been falling in and out of relationships. You could say...he was rather sadistic. He played with people. Toyed with them. He didn’t care. He never had before, so I didn’t expect him to come to me with worry in his eyes and tell me about this ‘Viridian green-eyed boy that he couldn’t get out of his damn head’. He complained about how that night you guys ran into each other, he kept trying to mix paint to get your eye color but he couldn’t see well enough in the dark to be sure he had gotten it right. Levi’s caught up in you like a fish in a net.”

 

“O-Oh.” That was all I could say in that moment, her words shocking me into a fit of blushing. He really did that? He had stayed up that night just like I had? I couldn’t even process her words completely before she had started talking all over again.

 

“Then you came into my cafe. That was a surprise. I hadn’t even realized who you were until he had sat down with you. He  _ never  _ lets anyone waste his time. He sat there with you for nearly two hours. I had never seen him give so much as a second glance, and yet there you were, playing your phone and talking to him. And then you rode his bike. Eren, I’ve known him since elementary school and I've never been allowed to touch that beautiful machine. Not even Erwin could. He would never admit it out loud, but that was his way of saying that you're his even if you weren't together at the time, kind of in case any of us just happened to like you, we would know not to fuck with you.”

 

“Really?” I breathed, looking up at her as she reached down and grabbed her purse, pulling out a small water bottle and taking a long gulp.

 

“Oh yes.” She chuckled, capping the bottle again. “That bike is like his child. I interrogated him about it that night and he said it was him just saying thanks for not being reported to the police, but I’ve saved his life on more than one occasion and he still wouldn’t let me, same with Erwin. Eren...what I’m trying to say is, if you are not serious about him...you need to tell him now. If it’s just because he’s attractive and you’ll get bored eventually, tell him, please.”

 

“No. Hanji, look… He is special to me too. That night we met… I… I don’t know what happened.” I said, looking at her with a small sigh. “That night I wrote for hours. I played for hours and I really couldn't think about anything but finishing that song...”

 

I bit my lip, looking down at my hands for a moment before a small smile grew on my face, my hands closing as I looked up Hanji.

 

“He  _ inspires _ me, Hanji, and I know how stupid and cliche that sounds, but it’s true.”

 

She looked at me for a moment, as if she was analyzing my words for dishonesty. “I’m glad... Because I don’t think I could stand to see Levi in the same state he was in before he met you. I watched him fight his own emotions for years, Eren. He doesn’t like exposing himself with anyone… Well, with anyone except you. I have never seen him smile like he does when he is with you. I have never even heard him talk in a soft tone like he does with you. You make him comfortable and happy. Don’t fuck it up. For both of your sakes.”

 

She left not long after that, a smile on her face and a small bounce in her step. I had the whole night to think over what she had told me, and I had quickly promised myself to never hurt Levi intentionally. 

  
I could only hope that he would be willing to promise the same for me.


	3. But I Realized That I Need You, And I Wondered If I Could Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates and love, things go farther and Levi's past is uncovered just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo. I spent so much time rewriting this chapter. I really wanted to get it as realistic as I possibly could. I really hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Also, over two-hundred reads!? And so many kudos!? Gosh, guy, I feel honored to be given this much.

-November 27th, 2015-

 

“ _ I’m taking you out for dinner. Be ready by seven thirty. _ ” Levi spoke through the phone as I surfed the internet on my laptop.

 

“Oh, are you now?” I teased, closing the laptop and setting it down beside my bed. “To what do I owe this honor?”

 

“ _ You’re my boyfriend. I’m taking you out for a nice meal. _ ” 

 

“Well, thank you. Dress code?”

 

“ _ Mn, formal casual.” _

 

“Ooh. I get to dress up a little. I’ll be sure to wear something flattering.” I said, getting up and walking into the kitchen where Armin was pulling cookies out of the over. “Fuck, those smell good.”

 

“ _ Is Armin baking? _ ” Levi asked, shuffling around on the phone. “ _ Hanji said that she would like him for a baker at Titan’s. _ ”

 

“Yeah, Armin mentioned that. And yeah, he made dutch chocolate cookies from scratch.” I said, walking over and poking one of the fresh cookie, yanking my finger back from the heat. “Shit, hot, ouch.”

 

“Yes, they are hot, idiot.” Armin chuckled, shaking his head as he prepares the frosting. “Do you ever think before you touch?”

 

“No, that’s how I learn.”

 

“ _ Like an infant. At least you don't put things in your mouth like some children. _ ” I could hear the smirk in his voice as it came through the speaker. “ _ I’m going to go get ready, you should too. I’ll see you at seven thirty. _ ”

 

“Alright, see you then.” I smiled to myself as I heard the click signaling the end of the call. I sighed and put my phone on the counter and went for the cookies again.

 

“Dammit, Eren. Get out of the cookies!”

 

******

 

“Armin? How do I look?” I asked, walking into the kitchen where he was preparing dinner for himself. 

 

I was wearing a deep blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Black skinny jeans that hugged my hips and thighs with black boots that had buckles on the sides. I went or minimal accessories, only a few bracelets on my wrists and a grey belt. My hair, messy, but more tame than usual from flat ironing it in a sad attempt to make it look controlled. I had even put some grey eyeliner on my lower water line to give my eyes extra definition.

 

“Oh my god, Eren. I’m not even gay and I can say you look sexy.” He said, coming over to me and fixing my sleeve where it had been rolled up too far. “You look wonderful, Levi will be drooling. You know he has a thing for button downs. And eyeliner. Jeez, are you trying to kill him?”

 

“He does?”

 

“He’s never told you?”

 

I shook my head, moving my free arm up and ran my hand through my hair. Fucking hell, I was nervous, very nervous, I wanted to look good for Levi. I wanted to make him happy. We had been together for eight months now and we really liked each other, but neither of us had admitted out love, nor had we actually went as far as sex. I was beginning to feel like he didn’t think I was attractive.

 

“Well, he told me about it once, just a kind of offhanded comment that randomly came up in conversation. He’ll love this.” He smiled, brushing some lint from my shirt. “Just be your usual overly confident and cocky self and you’ll be fine.”

 

“Armin!” I cried, sighing softly, looking myself over in the hallway mirror one last time before there was a loud knock on the front door. 

 

“Shit! Shitshitshit.” I cured under my breath as I hurried to the door, taking a deep breath, and opening it.

 

“Levi!” I laughed, seeing him standing there with orange orchids and lilac irises wrapped together. “Oh. Wow. That’s… a big bouquet. Thank you.” 

 

I let him in and closed the door behind him, following him into the kitchen. “You got a vase to put these in?” He asked.

 

“Ah, yeah, hold on.” I said. “There should be one right under the sink.” I moved to bend down next to the sink pulling the cabinets open and grabbing one of the clear vases we kept under there. I filled it with water and set it on the counter, allowing Levi to put the flowers inside of it.

 

“You remembered my favorite flowers.” I observed, looking over the fresh flowers that Levi had bought. “I told you them when we first got together.”

 

“Of course I remembered. I knew it’d be helpful to know… And it’s you.” He shrugged, looking up at me, and then his eyes were traveling over my body. “Holy shit.”

 

Soon, my eyes had started to travel his own body, taking in the casual, but perfect attire. A white v-neck tee hugged his chest and waist, a black half sleeved blazer over top it. Black skinny jeans that looked painted on and finished off with black dress shoes that looked brand new. He was also wearing a dog tag necklace that bore a small symbol of wings. He had his Aviators slid onto the collar of his shirt, where they always sat when he was inside and a watch that looked more expensive than my whole outfit.  

 

After our eyes had scanned each other thoroughly, he looked up at me with a bite of his lip, shaking his head. 

 

“You look amazing.” I whispered as our eyes met. His eyes were lined with a thin black line, just enough to make his eyes seem darker and it drove me crazy.

 

“As do you. Jesus, Eren, you look  _ delicious _ . Is that eyeliner?” He breathed rhetorically, I could feel my cheeks heat up. Armin was definitely right because he immediately pulled me down into a passionate kiss, and I could feel the desire from it as his hand tangled into my hair. It only lasted a few seconds before he was pulling away. 

 

“We better leave, I don’t want our table to be given away.” He whispered against my lips.

 

“Y-Yeah. Right. Table. Dinner.” I muttered, trying to get my mind back on track. I heard Levi chuckling as he grabbed my hand, leading me toward the front door. Grabbing my coat, I pulled it on quickly. 

 

“Alright. Let’s head out.” 

 

******

 

“I can’t believe you brought me to Gramercy Tavern.” I breathed, looking around the high end restaurant from where we sat in the corner of the dining hall. “Can you even afford this?”

 

Levi just chuckled and nodded, reaching over and grabbing my hand in his own. “I told you about the savings account that I had put aside. This barely made a dent. My parents were loaded, so don’t worry about money. Get whatever you want.”

 

I looked at him incredulously, sighing softly. “Alright. Alright. I believe you. I’ll stop worrying.”

 

“Thank you, now look at the menu before the waiter gets back.” He said, tapping the menu that I held in my free hand. “Do you want some wine?”

 

“Uh. Yeah. What’s the selection?”

 

“Do you enjoy sweet wines?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Levi looked up at this, one eyebrow slightly raised. “What? I haven’t drank much wine!”

 

Levi just chuckled and shook his head, looking back down to the menu. I looked over the menu in my own hands and decided on one of the meals. “I think I'm ready to order.” I said, closing the menu and setting it aside.

 

“I am too.” He smiled, setting his menu on top of mine and taking my hand in his. He lifted it to his lips, kissing the knuckle gently causing me to blush at the gentlemanly act. “You look even more beautiful tonight than usual, Eren. Thank you for coming to dinner with me.” He smiled softly, looking up at me through the hair that had fallen into his face when he leaned forward to kiss my hand. 

 

He had changed his piercings to his black ones, making him look a bit darker. I had also noticed that his lip had a stud instead of a ring.

 

“Thank you, Levi. For,-” I gestured around us at the wonderfully expensive looking decor, “-all of this… I can’t believe you brought me here.”

 

Levi looked straight at me, a gentle smile gracing his face as he hummed. “It's the least that I could do, love.”

 

The waiter came by with a towel draped over his arm and a gentle smile on his face, asking us for the food and drinks we would like for the night, which Levi answered for me with fluency. Like he had been doing this for his whole life. 

 

“You seem to know how this works more than others.” I said with a soft chuckle. “Do you take pretty girls out on expensive dates a lot?”

 

“Mn, no girls, I’m not into the perfume, but I do take this one pretty boy out a lot. He has these eyes that never cease to amaze me. And his hair is  _ always _ a mess. He talks, and talks, and talks some more and he seems to get caught in a bad case of word vomit every so often. He’s rather adorable.” Levi replied smoothly with a small smirk on his face. I could see something special in his eyes that I couldn’t pin a name on. I couldn’t read him like I usually could.

 

“Oh? He sounds like a pain.” I said, my cheeks heating up slightly. 

 

“He is, but he’s my pain.”

 

******

 

“Sirs? Would you like something for dessert tonight?” The waiter asked quietly, picking up our plates from in front of us. I looked up to Levi just in time to see the mischievous look glint in his eyes.

 

“Yes, I would like some dessert, but I don’t think he’d enjoy me partaking in front of everyone here.” He said, his eyes locked on mine and his voice an octave lower than what it had been before. My cheeks burned and I looked down with an embarrassed smile as Levi dismissed the waiter.

 

“What do I have to do to take you home with me, hm?” He asked, leaning his head onto the palm of his hand, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“I don’t know. What are you willing to do?” I chuckled, looking up at him despite my reddened face.

 

“Just about anything.”

 

“Mmn. I might have to take you up on such a tempting offer…” I smirked slightly, tilting my head to the side.

 

After a few moments of making silent eyes at each other, he stood up and grabbed my hand.

 

“Then allow me to whisk you away.” He said dramatically, though his voice didn’t show it, a playful smile was shared between us as he led me to his car once again.

 

******

 

As soon as the front door of Levi’s apartment had opened and slammed back shut, he had me pressed against the wall. Our lips were connected, moving fervently against one another as soft moans poured from our lips. I could feel his chest on mine and his hands tangled in my hair and  _ fuck, I wanted more. _

 

Levi pulled back, panting through swollen lips and sharp eyes locking onto me. “I want you, Eren. Let me take care of you…” He breathed, leaning forward to slowly slip his lips down my jaw line.

 

“May I take you to bed, Eren?” He muttered into my ear, nipping at the lobe gently. 

 

“Y-Yes, Levi.” I whimpered quietly, my hands sliding up to bury into Levi’s raven locks. “M-Make me yours…”

 

He groaned softly as his hands drifted down to my hips, “Fuck, you have no idea what you  _ do _ to me. Do you even know how hard I’ve been trying to keep my hands off you? To wait until the right moment to do this?”

 

“P-Please... _ Shit _ , Levi...Just- I… I want you to make love to me.” I whispered, my eyes slipping shut as I tilted my head back against the door. His hands had gotten tighter on my hips and his mouth had taken to sucking right above the collar of my shirt. My own hands were already falling down to his shirt, sneaking up under the blazer he wore to map out the muscles of his back through the fabric. 

 

“Come on. Let’s go to my room.” He purred, one of his hands clamping around my wrist gently and pulling me with him. He had a nice apartment, somewhat minimalistic, but spotless without so much of a single speck of dirt out of place. Even though I wanted to look around, I kept my eyes on the entrancing man who led me down the hall. 

 

“Hold on. You go into the bathroom, check the first drawer on the right of the sink, there should be a package with stuff to… You know, clean.” Levi spoke with an awkward tone, though I understood exactly what he meant, he was just awkward about since he didn’t know if I would understand completely. I chuckled, shaking my head and kissing his lips quickly before heading into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up quickly and finished everything, tossing the items into the trash after pulling my clothes back on, figuring Levi would like to be the one to remove those. 

 

I washed my hands thoroughly, not allowing myself to feel like it was weird, or uncomfortable. It was just Levi. It was okay, mainly because it was him. I dried off and made my way into the bedroom. Levi looked up from where he was settled on the bed and just finishing filing down his nails, making sure they were completely clean. His lips tilted up slightly when I smiled at him from the doorway.   

 

“Come over here.” He smirked, standing up and walking over to me, taking my hands in his own as he pulled me to the bed. Levi laid me back against the black sheeted pillows, taking the lead in a natural, comfortable way that made the whole situation just feel  _ right _ . I had only noticed he had straddled my hips when he began hovering over me with an intense look in his eyes. “I want to see all of you, Eren.”

 

I felt my heart speed up as his lips caught mine in a deep, emotion filled kiss that made my mind go blank, and made time slow down. His hands had began working at my shirt languidly, taking his time exposing my skin. When he reached the final button, he pulled back to look at me with eyes full of...love? Fear? Happiness? I couldn’t tell. I had never seen it in his eyes before. It was there as his eyes swept down my now exposed torso and the last button was undone by his hand.

 

“You’re  _ gorgeous _ , Eren. Look at you…  _ beautiful _ .” His voice had stayed soft, quiet, as though if he was too loud something would break. He pulled me up into a sitting position and slipped my shirt off of my shoulders. “I can’t express how amazing you look right now.”

 

I bit my lip roughly, worrying it as I processed his words. Did he really think so highly of me? Surely I wasn’t  _ that _ good-looking. I didn’t even have much muscle definition, and the scar on my side from when my appendix burst still stood out on my skin. 

 

His hands slipped up my stomach, one stopping to trace the scar on the right side of my stomach. “Is this where you had that surgery?” He asked quietly, leaning down to inspect it closely.

 

“Y-Yeah. My appendix was taken out.” I muttered, feeling my cheeks heat up as his lips connected with the slightly numbed skin. “It’s weird when you touch it. It’s like it’s numb, but it’s not. I only feel the pressure.”

 

He listened to me speak intently, his lips tracing the scar and then up to the center of my chest. I shuddered at the slightly damp splotches being exposed to the cool air, but smiled down at him when he glanced up at me with darkened, yet relaxed eyes. “I find the scar to be a pain, it’s ugly.” I mumbled, my eyes locking onto the slightly deformed flesh.

 

“I heard a quote once that said scars are like a book, that each one is a chapter, and when they heal they leave the owner with one less unfinished chapter. That it’s a way for the person to finish that part of their lives and continue on stronger. I think the way the surrounding skin is slightly raised is beautiful, it’s a little pink, not completely straight and that makes it  _ your _ scar, like a fingerprint. No one has the exact same scar. You're the author of your own little story.”

 

I was shocked, to say the least. He had just taken one of my insecurities and made it seem like an intricate painting or a slow song. My breath hitched, my hands flew up to his face and quickly pulled him down before our lips crashed together. My heart was pounding now, it felt like it would beat out of my rib cage and there was no way Levi hadn't heard it at that point. 

 

I knew deep in my chest, that I had fallen harder for this man than anyone before. I loved Levi and there was no way to deny that. The words wanted to come out of my mouth, but I forced them down to kiss Levi instead. My hands found their way to the bottom of his white shirt and pulled on it. He pulled the shirt until it was half-way off and struggled a bit. His arms were caught above his head and his face hidden from how the shirt had stopped.

 

“Uhm... Help.” He muttered, an embarrassed tone in his words. I stared for a moment, confused before realizing with a soft chuckle. “Eren, don’t laugh. God dammit.”

 

“Are you stuck, Levi?” I snickered rhetorically, sitting up and beginning to work the shirt off of his contorted body. “Oh my god, this thing is like… painted on to… your skin.” I rasped between laughs.

 

“Eren. Please. Just get-...” Levi groaned, but couldn't help but break into quiet laughter at the seemingly mood killing situation. It was anything but, though. We still wanted each other, we didn’t care that he had gotten stuck, and laughed through it. It just made it all the more… real. “I’m never wearing this shirt again. Cock blocking piece of pristine shit.”

 

It wasn't long before Levi was out of his shirt prison and our pants were thrown to the side with our shirts in a pile. I looked over his body with parted lips. Over his shoulder - presumably down his back - and down his pec was a black rose vine, no color, just grayscale as it went down until it stopped right as it reached his hip, nearly falling beneath the hem of his boxers. The vine wrapped around a wooden paintbrush, dark ink and gradient shading across each part. On his toned chest there was a fully bloomed black rose with water drops that seemed so wonderfully realistic that I reached out to touch it, my fingers tracing the ingrained ink. With each of his breaths it seemed to move, though it stayed in place. I was in awe of the beautiful ink that has been worked into the pale skin, and, oddly enough, it made my heart pound even harder against my own rib cage.

 

“You like it?” He asked quietly as I traced it with my fingertips. I chuckled softly, nodding as my hand followed it up his shoulder before leaving it to bury my fingers into his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

 

Our bodies moved in sync, our hands flowing over one another like it was the last thing we’d ever do. We were both only in our underwear, Levi still had his dog tags on and I could feel them brush my chest every once in a while, causing me to shiver at the cold metal grazing my skin.

 

Somewhere along the way, we had flipped over and Levi was sitting up with me straddling his lap. He had taken to marking my collar bone, leaving small red marks along the area that jutted out slightly, presenting itself from beneath my skin. With each pull of his lips on my flesh, I would let out a small sigh or hum of approval, my fingers brushing the back of his undercut.

 

Levi’s fingers wrapped around the hem of my boxers, his eyes catching mine with a silent question. I could only nod, biting my lip with a quiet hum as I shifted back to allow him to remove the article. The fabric was slipped down my legs unhurriedly, his eyes mapping out the newly bared skin. I only had to shift slightly to get the boxers all the way off, and they were tossed aside with the other clothes. His fingers wrapped around my length gently, giving languid strokes as our lips sought out each other once again.

 

I gasped against him when he gave a particularly strong stroke, my hips jerking just slightly at the feeling. I needed more, though. I needed  _ Levi _ . I needed him in the most beautiful and poetic of ways. I needed him to love me. I needed to love him.

 

“L-Levi… Please…” I whimpered, pushing my face into the crook of his neck, taking in the woodsy scent of his cologne. “D-Do you have lube? Condoms?”

 

“Yeah. The nightstand.” He whispered, already leaning over to grab said items. They were laid out on the bed next to us and Levi had begun to strip his boxers off. “Lay back on the bed. Are you a virgin?”

 

I did as I was told with a nod, getting comfortable as he slipped a pillow beneath my hips. “Yeah, well, in terms of bottoming, I am.” 

 

He smiled softly, kissing my thigh gently. “I’m glad I get to be your first.” He had poured a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers and spread it around, warming it up as best he could, careful not to drop any onto the bed. 

 

“I am too. I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.”

 

“Are you ready?” He asked, circling one of his fingers around my entrance softly. I bit my lip, nodding slightly with a small smile. 

 

“I’m ready.” His finger slowly pushed in, leaving me to gasp quietly. It as odd, uncomfortable, but oddly enjoyable and it was making me realize that this was actually happening. Levi and I were actually taking this step and we were both tangled up in his bed in the most intimate of ways.

 

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” He requested as his finger started to move inside of me smoothly. His free hand ran up my leg as a reassuring touch that kept my mind at ease.

 

It was when he had prepared to put in the second finger that it became a little painful. The stretch was a low burn and I let out a soft grunt, my hand moving to his thigh and gripping slightly. His fingers had stopped moving as he waited for me to relax. He leaned down and pulled me into a sweet, slow kiss, humming in a calming tone as he did his best to distract me.

 

“It’ll be okay, love. Just relax. I’ve got you now. I won’t hurt you.”

 

When I nodded again, he went back to work, thoroughly preparing me for well over a half hour until I was ready to beg him to just move on. I was moaning quietly each time his fingers just barely brushed that one spot that was sure to bring me pleasure. 

 

“Please, Levi _. Please. _ ” I moaned softly, looking up into his eyes with pleading eyes. “I need you. Please, just... I’m ready, Levi, please.” I begged with a slightly wrecked tone.

 

“Yeah... Okay.” He whispered, grabbing the condom he had laid out and tearing open the package carefully. He rolled it onto himself with a bite of his lip and coated himself with lube. When he had deemed himself ready, he lined our hips up, leaning over me on one elbow that was next to my head. “Ready?”

 

I groaned and looked up at him, “Levi, I swear to-  _ God _ !” I threw my head back, my jaw falling up when he had pushed himself in at just the right time to shut me up.

 

“You talk too much.” He smirked, seating himself all the way inside of me. I had a pleased smile on my face, panting softly at the feeling of being filled by Levi. I chuckled lowly at the pleasure, my arms moving up to wrap around my shoulders.

 

“See? It doesn't hurt at all, does it? That’s because I prepped you properly. Next time, don’t complain.” He smiled, no real malice behind his words. 

 

_ Next time _ . That sounds nice.

 

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, causing me to let out a low moan. I felt so close to him, closer than just body, no, it was more than that. I felt  _ him _ . It was everything I could have wanted or needed. 

 

“L-Levi…” I whimpered, my legs wrapping around his waist and hooking together at my ankles. This wasn't just sex, or pleasure, this was something special. Filled with intimacy and emotion that kept us tangled together. This wasn’t about just me, or just him, it was about _ us _ and that’s why I felt so purely overwhelmed with joy.

 

He started a slow pace, one that drove me crazy, but loved, all at the same time. His breath fanned out against my ear, making me shudder beneath him. His arms soon slid underneath me and pulled me up as he sat back on the bed. I was settled in his lap, my legs wrapped around him and face tucked into his shoulder. 

 

“M-More... Please, Levi.” I pleaded, kissing his neck gently, mouthing at the pale skin. His hips rolled against me, rocking us slowly as waves of pleasure flowed through us. Soft gasps and pleasured sighs poured from my lips with each movement, my lips parted in silent moans.

 

“Eren. You're so perfect. I can't believe you're mine.” He moaned out as his body pushed against my own meaningfully. “You're mine, Eren. I never want to let you go. I can't stand the thought of not being here, with you. I never want you to leave my arms.”

 

My vision blurred and wetness fell down my cheeks. A soft sob shook my chest my body as I held him tighter. “Eren?” He said with worry.

 

“Are you crying?” He asked, stopping his movements and pulling back to catch my gaze. “D-Does it hurt? Fuck, did I hurt you?” 

 

I shook my head, sniffling quietly. “N-No, I just-... I love this... Levi-...” I breathed, swallowing back another sob. “Levi,  _ I love you _ .” I had said it. I had admitted my feelings. The ones that had churned in my head and kept me up at night with a dopey smile spread across my face. His gray stare was intense on mine, my lip trembling softly. I wasn't afraid, nor was I nervous that he didn't return the feelings. In the past months, I had come to know that he loved me, even if it wasn't put into words. 

 

It was there, in the gentle brush of his lips against mine, the ruffling of my messy hair, and the soft smile that twitched onto Levi’s face when our eyes met. The softening of his glare and the ‘I wish you a good night's rest, and I miss you’ texts sent late at night when I was out cold in bed, yet he couldn't sleep. 

 

Levi Ackerman loved me, and that was something I was absolutely sure of, and the words he spoke next on solidified every thought going through my head.

 

“I love you too, Eren. I love you too.” He smiled, one of his hands going to the back of my head and pulling me into a heated, loving kiss. I could only let more tears fall from my eyes as my arms and legs tightened around Levi. Kissing him with all I had, all I was and everything I ever would be was my only goal. I wanted him to know that I meant it. I never wanted him to think that I didn’t mean every word I told him. 

 

I rolled my hips against his, gasping softly as I felt him shift inside of me. His hips stuttered before moving back into the rhythm, leaving us both sucking in sharp breaths. My head fell back when he pushed directly into my prostate, letting out a quiet whine. “R-Right there, Levi.”

 

He changed our position just enough to where he kept pushing against that one spot. My toes curled and my muscles tensed, pleasure flowing through my body like a wave of heat. I couldn’t keep the quiet sounds of satisfaction in, he slipped in and out over and over again, my words being lost to moans of his name.

 

“Levi, oh Levi... I l-love you, f-fuck.” I whimpered out into his neck, my face buried in the crook. We rocked like that for a long time, both relishing in the pleasure of  _ being _ with each other making us speak with mindless words. It was only when I felt my abdomen tighten up that I realized how long it had been.

 

“I-I’m close... L-Levi.” I whispered into his ear as he mouthed at the base of my throat. “I-I’m so close.”

 

“M-Me too.” He groaned into my neck, his thrusts, gentle, but given with jerky movements that made my mind spin. His hand slipped down in between us, stroking my length in time with each rock of his hips. I let out a loud moan, my whole body shuddering when I felt my release break and my vision go white.

 

“Hah! Levi!” 

 

“E-Eren.” He growled against my shoulder, his hips stuttering to a stop inside of me. “S- _ Shit _ .” He spoke in a breathy voice, the only sounds in the room being our heavy, stuttered, and oh so pleased breaths.

 

And when those three little words were uttered in unison from us, we both knew that what we had was going to last for a  _ very _ long time.

 

******

 

“Why do you wear these?” I asked in a whisper, Levi and I both settled into the sheets, the afterglow of having gone in for a second round causing our skin to feel sticky, but shine with satisfaction. My fingers had wrapped around the dog tags that laid against his chest and had brushed my skin numerous times that night. 

 

Levi’s eyes glanced down and he sighed, the sound wasn’t happy, or irritated, just somewhat sad. His own fingers came up to cover my own, holding the dog tag and my hand both at the same time. “I had an adopted brother and sister. Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. When they turned eighteen, they ran off to join the military, and I nearly followed, but I stayed here instead. I didn’t carry that dream. They were eventually deployed and… They were killed in combat five years ago. I used to feel sad about it, but now… Now, I realize that they died doing the one thing they had wanted to since they were ten.”

 

My eyebrows furrowed slightly, my head resting back onto Eren’s bare chest, cheek pressed against the warm, pale skin. I took time to process the words, listening to the soft breathing and rhythm of his heartbeat pressed against my ear. 

 

“I remember, Izzy used to come sprinting into the house after school, huge fucking smile on her face from the fact that she was finally home, but she would almost always trip on something. Then, she would get up, and yell at what she kept tripping on for getting in her way. So, Farlan would always sneak up behind her and jab at her sides because of how ticklish she was. She couldn’t help but laugh, so she would forget all about it as she wrestled with Far.” Levi spoke with reminiscence dripping from his words, I could practically hear the smile that was on his face as he remembered his siblings.

 

“I miss them, Eren. But, I don’t feel sad that they're gone. I trust that their deaths weren’t in vain, and that they don’t regret what they did. I know that they knew I loved them, and I know they returned that. Izzy and Far are gone, but they never truly die unless people stop remembering them. So, I just keep the memories close, and I’m okay with just having that.” He continued, his hand running up my forearm before he rolled over and wrapped his arms tight around me, pulling me close. His nose buried into my hair, a soft sigh slowly exiting his nose.

 

“Someday, Eren. Someday, I’ll tell you everything I’ve gone through, everything I’ve done. I’ll share my favorite memories and my most hated ones with you. I’ll let you remember Izzy and Farlan, too.”

 

“I’d like that, Levi. I’d really, really like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd'ya think? (; Anyway, if you guys have any feedback on this, or if there's something you feel would make it more realistic, I'm open. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. You Felt As If You Just Woke Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. 4k words of just pure smut. Bottom Levi this time because holy shit, that's some good stuff. Tbh, I like both equally. Both are great and amazing. Anyway, some plot, mostly not, but I really wanted to include this mainly because I think it shows Levi's vulnerability a bit more, though you won't be getting much more of Levi's back ground, mainly because it was a deleted scene that I just could not fit into context and things like that. 
> 
> I will be posting it soon a bit after this story is over, I've already got a good part of it finished, actually, so hopefully, it will be finished and ready soon.
> 
> -THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AS OF 6/6/17-

-December 25th, 2015-

 

“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too! Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!” I sang, hooking ornaments onto the tree with Levi in his apartment. He was listening silently as I hummed the holiday tune along with the music in the background.

 

“Outside, the snow is falling, and friends are calling, ‘yoo-hoo!’ Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!” I grabbed on to him as I held out the final note, my arms wrapping around his waist from behind. I could see the faintest blush on his cheeks as I sang to him. When he put the final ornament in his hands on the tree, I pulled him with me into the middle of the medium-sized living room. I took his hand i-n mine and lead him into a dance.

 

“Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, giddy-yap, let's go! Let's look at the show. We're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, giddy-yap! It's grand just holding your hand.” I smiled as he attempted to look irritated and indifferent, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips.

 

We danced and I sang until the song had changed, falling onto the couch laughing together. His arms wrapped around me as I laid on top of him, looking up into his eyes with a wide grin. He had a small smile, one that showed all of his love and happiness to me. We slowly quieted out our laughter and connected our lips sweetly, sharing the slow, chaste kiss for a long moment.

 

“I love you.” I smiled as we pulled away from the kiss, looking down to Levi. “I’m glad I get to spend Christmas with you this year.”

 

“Mn. Me too.” He whispered, reaching up to brush hair out of my face gently. “I like your hair when it’s like this. It’s a little longer, not by much, but it’s nice. Gives me something to grab too.” He said with a wink, chuckling quietly. I could only shake my head at his cheeky words.

 

******

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, it's cold out there!” Levi complained as we stepped into Hanji’s apartment. We hung our coats and scarves up as we walked into the fair sized apartment.

 

“One, two, three…”

 

“Levi! Eren!” Hanji yelled as she barreled towards us, her arms wide as she smiled maniacally. She crashed into us, making us both stumble as she hugged us tightly. “Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas, shitface.” Lei grumbled, and underlying affection in his voice. “Would you please stop strangling me and my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I just never see you two! You guys are always so busy with each other…” She finished off with a wink and a suggestive giggle. She immediately turned around and ran towards the kitchen. I chuckled, looking at Levi guiltily as a glared.

 

“Well, she isn't wrong.”

 

“Really, Eren?”

 

“What? She isn't! We do spend every day with each other.”

 

“Yeah, that's so I'm not stuck with her!”

 

“Wow. Rude.” I chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me into the familiar kitchen.

 

“You should know that’s my specialty by now, Eren.” He said with a soft chuckle as we walked into the room that had chatter from multiple familiar voices coming from it. I looked around and saw the familiar faces of Levi’s friends. Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, Erwin, and Mike all talking around the table happily. When Petra saw us, she jumped up from her seat and rand over, pulling us both into a hug.

 

“Levi! Eren! Merry Christmas! It’s been too long!” She cried, a wide smile cracking her face.

 

“We saw each other on Thanksgiving, Petra. It’s cold and shit outside and I like you guys, but damn. I don’t like the snow.” Levi replied, one eyebrow cocked as he regarded her.

 

“Oh, hush, Levi. You’re such a baby. A scowling, well-dressed baby.” She chuckled, brushing his shoulders off like a mother admiring how well her son cleaned up. It had actually been quite hilarious at the time.

 

“Levi, babe, you know she isn’t going to indulge your pessimism. You know this, correct?” I asked, looking over to him with a small smirk.

 

“I know, but it doesn't mean I can’t try my damnedest to get her to.”

 

Hanji was already putting the food onto the table by the time we sat down and got settled in for the meal. Petra was pouring glasses of wine for everyone, handing them out one by one as Levi took the satchel of knives and sharpening steels.

 

“Alright, everyone. It’s time for the Christmas ham to be carved!” Hanji clapped as her and Petra took their seats next to each other and Levi stood up, pulling the ham close. “Hurry, Levi!”

 

He rolled out the satchel and grabbed a knife and steel, pulling the out and running them together quickly, the metallic sound filling the room. His hands moved with precise jerks as he swiftly handled the blade, cutting the ham into perfect, even slices with little to no effort.

 

“Damn.” I muttered. “ So _that_ explains why he’s so good with his hands…” I trailed off, not expecting anyone to hear me until I noticed it got really quiet for a moment. My face burned with embarrassment and red covered my cheeks as Hanji bellowed out a loud laugh, everyone joining in. Though, Levi was left smirking to himself for the rest of dinner.

 

******

 

We had all finished unwrapping our gifts. Oluo, Eld, and Gunther all had to leave for family celebrations or for their own significant others that were unable to attend, so we had all just sat around talking with one another, complaining about work or anything that came to mind. That is, until Levi interrupted Hanji rambling about something she did during the early days of learning how to bake the perfect croissant.

 

“Hanji, didn’t I have that one last gift?” He asked, a suspicious glint in his eye.

 

“Uhm… What?” She chuckled, confused.

 

“That thing,” He nodded. “I told you to hold on to it until today.”

 

“Oh!” Recognition filled her eyes as she nodded, “I’ll go get it!” She hollered, jumping up from her spot where she had her arm wrapped around Petra. She ran down her hall, gone for a moment, a quiet crash, a yelp, and then she was back with-

 

“Is that what I think it is!?” I cried out, eyeing the piece in her hands. I looked to Levi, wide-eyed and sputtering.

 

“I saw you eyeing it in the music store the other day… I had the money.” He shrugged, looking to Hanji. “Bring it here before you break it, Hanji.”

 

She brought it over and set it in my arms. A guitar. A Gibson J-45 Vintage to be exact with a dark finish and oh god, I could have cried. It was so beautiful. I set it up in my arms, getting into a comfortable position, every one watching me closely. I strummed the strings with my thumbs and it rang out with a softened tone. It was in perfect tune, obviously having been tuned at the store before Levi purchased it.

 

“Play something!” Erwin said happily from where he sat next to the tree. I looked around the room, and sighed, nodding softly.

 

“What do you guys want to hear?”

 

“That’s Christmas To Me by Pentatonix!” Petra cried out excitedly. I bit my lip, thinking for a moment as I warmed up the strings, getting accustomed to it.

 

“Hanji? You got Kristin’s part?” I asked, chuckling softly when she nodded enthusiastically and came to sit down next to me in the floor, I was sitting in front of the couch, Levi’s legs next to me and I could see the faint smile on his face as he leaned forward to watch us.

 

“Alright.” I smiled wide, setting my fingers into place and beginning to strum the chords for a moment, drawing them out a little before taking a deep breath.

 

_The fireplace is burning bright, shining all on me_

_I see the presents underneath the good old Christmas tree_

_And I wait all night 'til Santa comes to wake me from my dreams_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 

_I see the children play outside, like angels in the snow_

_While mom and daddy share a kiss under the mistletoe_

_And we'll cherish all these simple things wherever we may be_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 

_I've got this Christmas song in my heart_

_I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

_I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 

_I listen for the thud of reindeer walking on the roof_

_As I fall asleep to lullabies, the morning's coming soon_

_The only gift I'll ever need is the joy of family_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 

_I've got this Christmas song in my heart (song in my heart)_

_I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

_I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 

_Oh, the joy that fills our hearts and makes us see_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 

_I've got this Christmas song in my heart_

_I've got the candles glowing in the dark_

_And then for years to come we'll always know one thing_

_That's the love that Christmas can bring_

_Oh, why? 'Cause that's Christmas to me_

 

I finished the melody on a quiet note from the guitar, slowly letting it ring out into the room lowly before muting it into silence with the palm of my hand. Somewhere in the middle, I had closed my eyes, and when I had opened them afterwards, everyone had their jaws dropped. Then, they were all smiling, clapping loudly.

 

“Shit, I knew Hanji could sing, but… Damn, Eren…” Mike chuckled, leaning back with his wine in hand.

 

“Yeah! You and Hanji should totally perform!” Petra shouted excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

 

“That’s actually a damn good idea…” Levi muttered next to me, his brow furrowed in thought, his eyes flicking between myself and Petra.

 

“You guys could do it at Titan’s. It is Hanji’s shop after all.” Erwin continued, looking around the room for approval of his idea.

 

Me and Hanji were wide eyed, peering at each person as they spoke. Soon, we looked at each other, sharing a glance of surprise before turning back to everyone.

 

“I’ll do it if Hanji wants too…” I said, my voice showing my surprise.

 

“I don’t like singing in front of people, though.” Hanji muttered, scratching under her ponytail as a blush rose to her face, an unusual look of insecurity pointed to the ground. “What if I screw up?”

 

“I will be there for you!” Petra smiled lovingly, looking at Hanji with pure adoration. Hanji smiled back, sighing under her breath quietly. She nodded slowly, biting her lip.

 

“I’ll do it.”

  


******

 

“So, did you have a good Christmas?” Levi asked me once we were home and laying in his bed, just relaxing after the long day of presents and food. His arms were wrapped around me, rubbing circles into my back. My head rested on his chest, ear pressed against the warm flesh.

 

“Hmn, I did. I have something else, though…” I whispered, turning my head up so our eyes met while I lifted my upper body up. “Nothing bad, I just… I don’t like ignoring the whole, ‘It’s your birthday’ thing…”

 

Levi sighed, relaxing into the bed as he looked at me. I could tell he understood why I didn’t like just leaving it, but I also knew he had his own reasons. “You know I just don’t like the whole celebration of it…”

 

“I do know, and that’s why…” I let a slight smirk come onto my face as I slid myself up slightly before letting my legs scoot up to straddle his hips, my voice slipping into a - hopefully - seductive hum, “I thought we could do something good for the both of us.”

 

Levi chuckled softly as I settled into place, though his eyes darkened noticeably, hands moving to rest on my thighs. “Oh, really? And just what did you have in mind?”

 

“Mmn, I don’t know… There are many things we haven’t tried yet. I figured you could choose.” I grinned slightly, leaning down and kissing his lips slowly, just a gentle brush of our lips for the moment.

 

“I feel empowered, being given such a choice.” He muttered against my lips, a grin on his face as his hand slid up my side over top my shirt. His hand ran up until his hand buried into my hair, the kiss between us deepening slightly.

 

“Do you?” I chuckled between kisses, my hands sliding down his bare, tattooed chest, loving how the muscles rippled beneath his skin. “I hoped you would.”

 

He hummed as I trailed my lips down his neck, my lips brushing the pale flesh, his head rolling to the slide to allow me more room to press my mouth against him. I carefully moved to nip at the tattoo that wrapped down the left side of Levi’s chest, ribs, and stomach.

 

“And what if…” He was cut off with a deep sigh as I slid back up to suck the skin along his collarbone. When I pulled back just barely to look at my work, the slight shading of scattered markings, he continued. “What if I don’t want to feel powerful tonight?”

 

 _That_ caught my attention. I lifted up the rest of the way and looked down at him, my eyes widened slightly from surprise and excitement. “You mean..?”

 

“Yes, Eren, I want you to top tonight.” Levi chuckled at my elated expression, settling for taunting me. “You think you can handle such a thing?”

 

I simply leaned down, connecting our lips in a deep kiss as I shifted forward into it for a few moments before nodding against him, my hands sliding up his chest, fingers spread wide so I could feel his skin beneath them. Soon, my lips were sliding down his jaw and up to his ear, which I knew was a sensitive area for him. Nipping at the lobe gently, I felt his body shudder at the sensation, a breathy, quiet moan coming from his lips. “I know I can handle it. My question is whether or not _you_ can, Levi?”

 

He moaned deep in his chest, a smile had spread across his face, I could tell by how his ears moved slightly when the muscles had pulled at his lips. I felt his head shift in a nod, causing me to begin kissing down from his ear to his neck until I was sucking small marks around his chest. His hand had tangled itself into my hair, his chest shook with the beat of his heart and I could even hear it as I let myself focus on his reactions completely.

 

“I, _ah_ … I already cleaned and stretched myself a little, so…” He muttered when my lips began to wrap around his slightly hardened nipple, taking joy in making him feel good through foreplay. “Wow. You are such a little shit… Exploiting my weak- _nesses_.” The end of the word broke into a charged hiss when my teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh, a silent way to tell him to shut up and let me do what I wanted for the moment.

 

I worked at his skin with my lips, tongue and teeth until I was sure it would be spattered in marks the next morning, per Levi’s request. He had told me only a few days after we had had sex for the first time in November that he had a thing for being marked. I remember his exact words, they caused shivers in my spine and my lungs always lost their rhythm due to the desire that coursed through them. “ _I like being marked because it’s the highest praise I can receive from my partner. It’s like they’re saying that I’m worthy of being known as theirs, I’m worthy of being branded as a piece of them and their life. It means more to me because it isn’t articulated, it’s brought through actions, most of the time, actions caught up in a passionate moment._ ”

 

“Babe, could you _please_ stop teasing and just get to the good part already?” Levi grumbled, hips jerking gently with need, though, through the frustration, the sound of endearment was buried deep in his words. “When I told you that you could top, I didn’t mean be an asshole and torture me.”

 

I lifted my head at that, a chuckle falling from my lips as I looked up at his playful, yet frustrated glare. “So, are you saying you aren’t enjoying it?”

 

“ _No_ , but-”

 

“Then _hush_ ,-” I moved my lips back to where I was working my way past the top of his navel, feeling the tame, but surprisingly soft hair that laid in the faint trail below it. “-and let me take care of you. Didn’t you say something about not complaining once?”

 

“That was different, thank you.” He whispered, trying to hold an edge in his voice, but failing as his hand tangled and tightened in my hair when my fingers hooked into the top of his sweatpants that concealed his half-hard length. The skin beneath that fabric that I definitely wanted to see more of.

 

“Mm. I bet it was, love.” I spoke with a dismissive tone and ended the banter, sitting up, causing his hand to fall from my hair as I rolled back on my heels. Soon, I had slid the pants down off his hips and he lifted his legs, pulling them back to assist me removing the article of clothing. He settled back into place, his arms folded above him in a relaxed position. He had always been one to shave his legs, though it seemed he had even shaved his armpits in preparation for tonight. Seeing the smooth skin and the way his cheeks had just barely flushed beneath his hooded eyes made the boxers I wore even tighter around my hips.

 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, Levi.” I whispered as I tossed the pair of pants in the general direction of the hamper, scooting down the bed so I was in a better position. I heard a soft hum come from Levi, I could tell he liked hearing that with how his leg twitched and lifted just slightly next to me.

 

“You look so good all the time. Did I ever tell you how much I love these?” I asked as I dipped down to kiss around one of the dermal hip piercings, chrome metal standing out against his pale skin. “They honestly look so good on you. To be honest, everything looks good on you.”

 

“ _Jesus_ , _Eren_.” Levi breathed, I could hear the faint scratching of his nails against the black pillowcases as his fingers gripped them in his fists. He was getting impatient, I knew, but it only egged me on to do more.

 

“And your skin-” I punctuated my next words with a nip to his hipbone that jutted out from beneath his skin just slightly. “-the way just barely biting makes it go pink. How smooth it is. The little bumps and scars that are yours alone. I love it. I love you, Levi.”

 

“Oh, you are _such_ an asshole.” He growled, though, his legs spread just slightly in invitation. “Will you _please_ -”

 

“ _Levi_.” I warned, looking up at him with a firm stare. When his eyes met mine, a visible shiver surged through his body, a desire filled sigh rattling from his lips. It caused my firm look to turn to one of mischief, a smirk coming to my face. “Is that another kink I’ve found?”

 

“I hate you, Eren.” He muttered, though a barely noticeable grin had pulled onto his lips, and the endearment was thick in his tone as my hands slowly slid down his freshly shaven, smooth legs.

 

“No, you don’t, babe.” I hummed, moving to kiss and suck marks along the insides of his toned thighs, lifting his left leg over top my shoulder as my fingers kneaded the muscles along his calves, leaving the right to wrap around my hip, letting it pull me closer.

 

“No. I don’t.” He agreed, a grin now on his face without any concealment as he watched my lips press against his leg. Smirking softly and feeling warm emotion blossom in my chest, I continued to kiss, suck, and nip over his thighs as he watched with lustful eyes. Soon, I was hovering parted, swollen lips over the erection barely contained by his boxers. My breath fanned out over the taut fabric, my fingers ghosting over the tent in a teasing manner.

 

I loved his reactions to my teasing, so it only made me want to continue, to cause his body to writhe and move more beneath me.

 

“ _Eren_ , _please_.” He breathed, lifting his hips up slightly, causing me to pull back as I looked up at him.

 

“What is it you want, babe?” I questioned quietly, an innocent expression on my face. I knew exactly what I was doing, Levi knew it, too.

 

“You know exactly what I want, asshole. If you don't do something, I'm going to end up coming as soon as you fucking touch me.”

 

“That isn't what I asked, Levi. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” I spoke with the strong, demanding tone that I had used before, making his length twitch visibly inside his boxers. I really hoped I was doing this right. Knowing being dominated was something he enjoyed and putting it to use were two very different things, and I secretly feared messing up.

 

“ _God_ -” Definitely didn't mess up. Not with the way his voice wavered in his words. “-I want you to suck my cock, Eren.”

 

I couldn't deny him anymore. He looked too good to resist at this point.

 

I slid back down, gripping the hem of his boxers before pulling them down, nice and slow. A faint groan rolled off of Levi’s lips when his length was released, I couldn't help but bite my lip as I wasted the delicately toned muscles of his stomach ripple and roll beneath his pale skin.

 

The boxers were discarded with the sweatpants soon enough and my fingertips were sliding up the smooth curves of his legs as I admired his body, writhing with relief.

 

“My, you are so sensitive.” I smirked playfully as I leaned over to the bedside drawer, grabbing lube and one of the condoms we kept stashed inside. I laid them next to Levi, instead finding a more comfortable position in between his legs as my hands continued to brush over his smooth skin.

 

“Don't come.” I whispered before letting my lips give an open-mouthed kiss at the base of his cock in the area between his member and balls. I heard a pleasured gasp, the rise of his chest quick and stuttered as his hand flew down to tangle into my hair. Humming, I slowly dragged my tongue up the underside as my hands held his hips to prevent him from moving too much.

 

My lips gently wrapped around the crown of his cock, tasting the smallest amount of precum as the tip of my tongue dipped into the slit. I felt him shudder, a quiet, drawn out moan coming from his as I slowly lowered my mouth down his length. He wasn't huge - around six inches at the most -, but what he didn't have in length he made up for in thickness. I managed to bottom out for a moment and avoid alerting my gag reflex, my nose burying into the soft, well-trimmed patch of hair that connected to his happy trail.

 

“Why. Why did you- _ah_ \- have to tease me so much. Fuck, I need to come so bad.” He muttered, voice wavering slightly as he tried his best to stay still. I slowly lifted back off of him, eyes glancing up to see his pleasured expression. His hand that was still in my hair tightened and I heard the sound of the headboard shifting as his hand wrapped around one of the wrought-iron bars.

 

I started a slow, careful rhythm. Drawing out any held back sound was my goal, one of his legs had lifted and rested along my back, allowing me to feel the trained muscles tense up and shift against my when I did something that made his toes curl and point.

 

Soon, I noticed his impatience rising up again and pulled off of him, much to his displeasure, taking the previously set out lube bottle into my hand. “How do you want to be for prep?”

 

Levi seemed to think this over, trying to make his clouded mind work again, I had assumed. Though, after a few moments, he shifted around until he was settled onto his chest and knees, a beautiful arch taking shape along his spine. He had pulled his pillow close, folding it over so it was more comfortable to lay his head on with his arms settled beneath it.

 

“Good?” I asked quietly, admiring the tattoo I now had perfect view of. Sure, I had seen it a few times, during just spending nights at his or catching him after a heavy workout, but right now, it just seemed so much more beautiful.

 

The rose vine did, in fact, go across his back. It went down, but it became even more intricate. The black outline of a minimalistic wing-like symbol that spanned from his shoulder blade to the low dip of his spine on the left side, the rose vine intertwined throughout it. He had plans to get more, I knew. I wondered what he would get next, though, the thoughts quickly focused elsewhere when I heard his voice calling back at me, a slightly worried glance of his own being thrown over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, sorry. I just love how good this tattoo looks. Especially on you.” I chuckled, opening the cap of the lube and spreading some onto my fingers, which I had already inspected the nails of. I usually kept them short, anyway. “Not to mention how beautiful you are bent over, showing yourself off to me. You know that you're attractive and I honestly think it's so sexy.”

 

I soon began kissing down the soft curve of his spine, causing him to arch up towards my lips when my fingers barely brushed his entrance making a shuddered sigh escape him. When I didn’t go any farther he began to lean back against me on his own accord, trying to feel some stimulation or friction. “Come on, Eren.”

 

I smirked at his impatience, circling around the ring of muscle before gently pushing inside. He sighed slowly as he kept his body relaxed until I reached the second knuckle and stayed still to let him adjust. He shifted his head, muttering quietly. “‘S been awhile.”

 

“Mn. I’ll go slow. No worries.” I replied, a small smile pulling at my lips as I kissed along the small of his back. After a moment of silence, he shifted back against my hand and I took it for the signal it was. I began to slide my finger in and out slowly, sucking mark after mark into his skin. It was only moments later when he grunted out a quiet, “More.”

 

I obliged with carefully working in a second digit. It was a bit easier since he had worked himself open a little beforehand, but I still held a slow, gentle speed as I mouthed up his spine. When my fingers were both in completely, I stayed still, softly nipping the back of his neck as the sound of our breathing and his soft moans were the only things we could hear.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Levi.” I whispered, my lips moving to the crook of his neck. “Absolutely gorgeous, and all _mine_.”

 

Levi shuddered beneath me, his back pushing into my chest as his hips rolled down against my hand. With each praising word, his reactions became more pronounced, his breathing a little heavier. I began pushing and pulling my fingers inside of him, crooking them gently as I searched for his prostate. When I curled them gently, just barely at an angle, his body jerked softly as his breath hitched before releasing a moan from deep in his chest. “Right _there_.”

 

“Alright.” I hummed, kissing down his spine as I began to scissor my fingers, still making sure to brush against the spot that made near constant moans come from Levi. His hips rolling back in a slow grind, matching the pace and rhythm I had created.

 

“Feels good, love?” I asked from where I was watching my fingers disappear inside of his entrance, eyes trailing along his inked back that was rippling and rolling with his muscles. He nodded jerkily, moaning out a quiet affirmation to my question as he rocked back.

 

“Ready for more or not?” I continued with a quiet tone, still scissoring my fingers carefully as the muscles stretched and loosened. His hips slowed until they came to a halt before he nodded again.

 

“Very ready.” He mumbled, shifting his knees and getting into a more comfortable and relaxed position. I introduced the third finger and soon enough, I was waiting for his go-ahead once again.

 

“I’m good, just… Jesus, just touch me.” He grumbled as I started stretching him once again, focusing on actually stretching instead of massaging his prostate. His back had completely relaxed and he had caved into himself, so his spine rested in a deep arch towards the bed. His head was rested on the pillow, flushed cheek pressed against it with his eyes closed.

 

“In a moment, love. Prep’s almost done.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, it was finished and I had stroked my already half-hard length to full mast. Levi had laid down on his side and moved the pillows elsewhere on the bed, saying he wanted to try a different position, which I immediately agreed to. I rolled on the condom I had set out and applied lube to myself before cleaning off my hand on a tissue that was tossed into the small trash can by the bed. Levi gestured behind him and I complied, laying down behind him and shifting to where our hips lined up. From there, it was easy to go into the position that I had seen in porn or otherwise.

 

My hand cupped his inner knee, pulling his leg up and to the side as his hand came back to guide my length. My other arm had slipped beneath his head and around the upper part of his chest, pulling him close. I kissed his neck gently as I pushed inside, a choked gasp sounding from his as I slowly pressed until I reached the hilt. His hand reached up and back to tangle into my hair, his head turning towards mine just barely. “Shit, ‘m not gonna last long, Eren.”

 

I chuckled softly, the arm I hand wrapped around his chest pulling him a bit closer. “I’m not going to either, if I’m honest.”

 

“I’m ready, then. Doesn’t hurt or anything.” I simply nodded to respond before my hips slowly began to rock against his. Long, drawn out moans poured from us as I rolled slow and deep against him, hiking his leg higher to gently coax his hips into an angle.

 

Moments after, he began moaning louder until I could feel his voice rumble against my own chest as our skin made soft sounds with each thrust, his voice pleading quietly. I obliged his needy, whispered, and nearly unintelligible words as I sped up and he nodded encouragingly, his head resting against my bicep as his jaw dropped open. His brows were risen up slightly, his eyes nearly closed, but the lids were brought down to be barely open.

 

“Just like that. Yes, more, Er- _hah_.” I felt the muscles in his legs pull as his toes curled, feet pointing with pleasure. My own voice was gaining volume against his shoulder and neck, the pleasuring heat in my stomach becoming tight and more demanding. I gave a particularly strong and pointed thrust as I watched his face, felt pride swell in my chest when Levi's eyes widened slightly and rolled back as they finally fluttered completely closed. I felt his thighs and calves begin to shake with strain and pleasure, my mouth opening and biting down his shoulder instinctively.

 

“ _Hoh_ , _God_.” He groaned, his back arching gradually as he struggled to breathe through the hitching that kept stopping his lungs. I tightened my jaw just barely, slowing my thrusts steadily and soon released his flesh from my jaws. “No, no, don’t stop. Fuck, please, don’t stop.”

 

“Hold on, better idea” I whispered, pulling out and checking the condom before sitting up and helping Levi follow. I set him up on his knees, facing the head of the bed before I got into the same position behind him and pulled his back to my chest. He hummed when I pressed my lips to his ear and laid his head back against my shoulder, seemingly finding the kneeling more comfortable as he reached back with both hands to pull my hips forward towards him. “I can go faster like this, yeah?”

 

He nodded, panting when I lined up and pushed inside of him again, groaning softly. Only moments later, my arms steeled around him and I let myself go, thrusting in at a fast, desperate pace. I could feel as his whole body tensed up with each time I hit his prostate, moaning loudly as he did his best not to writhe, instead forcing the energy into tightening around me.

 

“Levi… Fuck, _Levi_.” I moaned, panting out my own breaths as my muscles began to burn. I watched as one of his hands raised up to tangle into my hair and the other went to fist his hardened cock. “You’re so good, Levi… You feel so fucking good and tight around me.”

 

Then he was coming, his jaw slack as his hips jerked involuntarily and a choked moan barely made it out of him as he released over the dark colored sheets. I felt his muscles tighten farther and I was coming into the condom right after him, moaning as we rode out the high.

 

“I love you.” He whispered after a moment, turning his head and pressing his lips against my own despite the awkward position. When we parted, I smiled tiredly and kissed his cheek.

 

“I love you, too, babe... Want to shower or lie here for a bit?” He hummed quietly, muttering for the former at my question. I pulled out gently, his body shuddering at the feeling before he scooted over to the side of the bed that was still mostly clean and collapsed, resting his still slightly shaking body as I disposed of the used condom and went into the bathroom to prepare the shower.

 

Thirty minutes later we were clean, I had changed the bedding, and we were both collapsed on the bed, satisfied with the night. Levi rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder, the room cold as we huddled beneath the blankets. “Why do you keep it so cold in here?”

 

He simply chuckled and tossed his leg over on top of one of my own, effectively tangling us up in one another. “So I can do this without feeling like I'm in Satan's pit due to your freakish warmth, dumbass. Now sleep.”

 

I closed my eyes but didn’t go to sleep right away, instead I began running my fingers along his spine lovingly. He sighed softly, relaxed against me as the quiet sound of the ceiling fan in the living room could be heard faintly. “Hey, Levi?”

 

“Mnn?”

 

“Next time I bottom, will you tie me up?”

 

He chuckled softly and nodded slightly. “Sure. Only if you gag me next time I bottom.”

 

“Kinky as _fuck_.”

 

“You started it.”

 

“Yeah… Admittedly, I have _zero_ room to talk.”

 

“Mm. So do we have a deal?”

 

“Absolutely… I love you, Levi.”

 

“Love you too, sappy asshole.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, look at them. Such cuteness. I had fun writing the banter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Today Is The First Day Of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasping*
> 
> It's finished!? Ah, it so crazy, already finished with this story. I loved writing it, I really really did. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, the version of this song that I used while writing is this one:
> 
> https://youtu.be/fzKcxn5grJM

-11:31 PM. December 31st, 2015.-

 

“THIRTY MINUTES TO 2016!” Hanji cried from somewhere in Mike’s bar. She had already been tipsy by the time had hit eleven. She was definitely the life of the party, much to Levi’s displeasure. I had found it very amusing, personally. I supposed it was something you really had to get used to.

 

Me and Levi were both sat back on one of the soft couches around the small, cozy looking bar, nursing our respective drinks. It was a nice night out, the sun had shone bright throughout the day and the weather was cold, but comfortable enough compared to some days when your body seemingly froze as soon as you stepped out of an insulated area. There was a TV in the corner, subtitles turned on so we could both read them as they showed up on the screen over the random crime show playing.

 

Levi had his legs pulled up onto the couch, his back pressed against the arm of the furniture. His legs sat beneath my arms with my back pressed into his stomach and hips, a bowl of chips in my lap that we both had been snacking at for the past couple of hours. He had stopped, since he didn’t like them much - he couldn’t stand the kettle cooked kind - and instead was running his fingers through my hair as I scrolled through my phone and watched the television.

 

“Any resolutions, Eren?” Levi asked me, sipping at the bottle of root beer he held. Neither Levi nor I drank much, only wine on late nights or sweet drinks just to sip, so we ended up being the designated drivers of the night.

 

“No. I don't think so, unless you count just bettering myself over all. You?”

 

“Mn, I want to get my shit together, paint some canvases and get it put into some galleries maybe. I’m not sure, whatever I do, I do, I suppose. I just have to trust in myself and my abilities at this point.”

 

“Well, I know you'll do amazing. I mean, your paintings are fantastic. And I’ll be there with you when you do it.” I smiled softly, letting my head fall back against his chest as I looked up at him. Levi looked at me oddly, a weird glint settling in his eyes for a minute before his lips quipped up and he nodded, looking back up to the TV, his hand massaging my scalp once again.

 

“You still considering doing performances with Hanji?” He asked after a few minutes of silence between us, the sounds of our friends conversing and Hanji snoring from somewhere in the bar feeling normal and comforting. It felt like a normal thing. Like something I wanted to get used to, no matter how monotonous these years became.

 

“Yeah. I think I’ll do it. If she wants, of course. She said I could play there solo, too, if I wanted.”

 

“I would come to every show. Even if there are extenuating circumstances, I’ll support you.”

 

The smile that pulled my lips hurt, ached deep in the muscles of my face and cheeks. My fingers wrapped tighter around the dark-glassed bottle of soda as I leaned into his hand that carefully tugged a knot he had created out from my hair, smoothing it down again. “You do realize how stupidly sappy you sound, right?”

 

A deep sigh rattled from his chest, though it sounded like an odd, breathy laugh and the way it shook his stomach made me know it was just a concealed chuckle. It caused a small laugh to come from my own lips and for a moment we were just laughing at ourselves, what we had turned into, and the good - and bad - ways we had changed.

 

We weren’t a perfect fit, I knew, but we were just right for each other. We had met each other purely by chance, even though I could have easily turned him into the police and went on with my life, but I didn’t and we kept seeing each other because if it happened a second time, it was surely some cheesy thing like fate.

 

Then suddenly, we were kissing as he leaned against his motorcycle like rebellious teenagers that were out _way_ past curfew. Like shitty cheap dollar store puzzles that, as a kid, seemed like high quality stuff, but later on you realized how flawed it was. Though, you still put it together and pushed the pieces into place, watching as the picture went from a mess of barely-held-together cardboard into some gorgeous flower or landscape. It was right there, in front of you, and you were happy because you had put it together, you had completed that. You had seen it go from nothing to everything it could be. It was worth putting the time in to see it blossom, to change into something you could call beautiful.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

******

 

-11:43 PM. Twenty minutes to January 1st, 2016-

 

“Eren! Get your ass up here!” Hanji called from the small stage, microphone in hand and crazed grin on her face. “Come give your resolutions!”

 

I lifted my head from Levi’s firm chest with a heavy sigh, setting down my bottle on the table that sat next to the couch. I pecked Levi’s lips gently before heading up to the stage. Hanji walked to the side where Petra stood, my guitar in hand and took it from her. Hanji pulled it from her hands it brought it over to me, along with one of the wood and metal bar stools.

 

“Alright, so, I thought instead of doing the cheesy spiel of losing weight, improving myself, all that stuff, I could do something I really do want to for the next year, and then the next and the one after that. I want to play music and… I want to be with Levi. So, I’m going to say this in the most sappy and cliche way possible.”

 

My fingers slid the capo onto the third fret of my guitar, settling onto the stool after adjusting my microphone. Taking the firm pick into my hand, I plucked the first note before falling into the rhythm, a smile growing on my face as I fell into the familiar melody.

 

_This is the first day of my life_

_Swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach._

 

Levi’s hand came up to his face, clamping over his mouth to hide the smile that had come to his face. I could tell, the way his eyes seemed even smaller than usual. He was smiling. Because of me.

 

_Yours was the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

 

_And so I'd thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever, I especially am slow_

_But I realized that need you_

_And I wondered if I could come home._

 

My eyes slid shut, leaning into the microphone as I hummed out into the next verse, fingers slipping across the strings with practiced familiarity as the song picked up that made my smile grow even wider.

 

_I remember the time you drove all night_

_Just to meet me in the morning_

_And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed_

_You felt as if you just woke up_

 

_And you said_

_“This is the first day of my life_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you_

_But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy.”_

 

My eyes opened again and met his, emotion pouring from my lips and fingers, laid out in front of everyone there. All of our friends. The people who had supported us both endlessly. I couldn’t help the way my heart swelled when his hand dropped from his face, shamelessly wearing the smile I had caused.

 

_So if you wanna be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

_Than waiting to win the lottery._

 

My eyes stayed trained on his with my words, my voice wavering with pure joy and happiness. My voice picked up along with my fingers, bringing a big breath into my lungs to put my all into final chords and lyrics.

 

_Besides, maybe this time is different_

_I mean, I really think you like me-e-e._

 

After letting the end chords die down and the music fade into silence before steadily bringing my breathing back to normal. I raised my head and looked straight at Levi, who was clapping along with everyone else in the bar.

 

“I really, really love you. My resolution is to learn everything I can about you, and let you do the same with me. My resolution is to be happy with you by my side, to perform at Titan’s and show you just how much I want you to be there, and how much I want to be there for you. My resolution is to promise you my heart. So, get your beautiful ass up here and take this stupid promise ring before I say anything more embarrassing.” I laughed, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out the black metal band as he stood and walked up to the stage quickly.

 

The room was filled with clapping and soft ‘aw’s. I even heard Petra ask Hanji why she didn’t do something like that just to tease her partner.

 

Levi hopped up onto the stage and stormed over to me, still smiling as he took the ring from me and slid it onto his middle finger before taking the guitar from my arms. He handed it off to Hanji before turning back and connecting our lips with burning love and passion that overwhelmed my mind and heart. Somewhere after a while of us just holding each other on the stage, not bothering to move, Hanji let out a loud whoop and shot off the confetti cannons.

 

******

 

-12:00 AM. January 1st, 2016-

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!” Hanji hollered, and Levi’s lips meet mine again with a gentler touch, just a slow brush that filled my heart with warmth, his hands cupping my cheeks delicately, brushing the hair away from my face as we kissed. Soon, he pulled me into his arms, his lips pressed against my ear as he whispered.

 

“I’m really glad I didn’t die before I met you, Eren.”

 

“Me too, Levi. Me too.”

 

**_-fin-_ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. But remember, this is only just the beginning in their world, who knows what might happen for them. Keep an eye out for more things to be added to this series.
> 
> EDIT: So, I'm a dumb and fucked the formatting an the title. Yes, you can shoot, and yes, it was purely user error. -sigh- It's all fixed now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up on Tumblr. I don't bite... Probably. (No, seriously, hit me up and yell macaroni or something. I don't care.) [Concrit is accepted.]
> 
> https://christianswriting.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want a little bit of music to listen to? Here's a playlist I made specially for this fic.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/christianrose911/playlist/6E7Bki1zElkaBkGvu34K3Y


End file.
